Forbidden
by sabzxsasxita
Summary: Hinata was the one that everyone picked on, but one day she decided to let it out on Sakura, in front of her sexy raven, little does she know is that sasuke secretly likes her back but is he allowed to? Major Sakura bashing if dont like DON'T BLOODY READ!
1. Chapter 1

Right! Lets get one thing clear! I do not own Naruto, I never have and never will, if I did, Sasuke would not be an enemy of Konoha, he would've came back by now, after killing all the elders, he would have the hots for Hinata, and Hinata would like him back, Pein would've brought Itachi back to life too before he died, and Itachi would've come back to Konoha as well and Sakura would be dead, Sasuke would've killed her, for being the annoying pink-headed bimbo she is. Fucking bitch…hate her guts, hopefully, Mashimoto will have her killed off, please kill her off!!!!! She's annoying and has no right to hit Naruto either, he would kill her if he was fighting properly with her, as you can tell that I loath and despise Sakura, you would've figured out that there is serious Sakura bashing in this story, so if there's any people crazy enough to actually like her, then this story is sooo not for you, so leave now! If you hate her as much as I do, welcome my brothers and sisters!!! And I hope you enjoy the story…..Fucking Sakura…..stupid bitch…. Because of her, I hate pink! **:** **:**** :**

**Forbidden**

"Move out the way, you freak!"

Hinata was pushed aside for what seemed the 100th time that day, but she had gotten used to it. She regained her posture and kept on walking. Her light lavender eyes scanned the room as she looked for her friends, her eyes stopped when she saw a pair of onyx eyes looking back at her, she held his gaze for a moment before looking away. Now she seriously had to find her friends, but she was afraid to look up again, her long time crush had caught her staring at him, the endless buzz of chattering seemed to fade away and the lunchroom seemed to go out of focus, she swayed on the spot before shaking her head to get the faint feeling off her then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glimpse of her best friend, Ino, well, who could miss her natural platinum blond hair tied up in her usual high ponytail? She scurried over to Ino and the rest of her friends, before she could even be tempted to glance back at her raven attraction.

"Hey Hina! Where you been? We've been looking for you!" Ino exclaimed,

"Yeah, we thought Chouji had eaten you or something!" said Kiba, his fang like canines showing as he grinned.

"Ha-ha, very funny guys," Chouji said, munching on his bag of chips.

"It was very troublesome looking for you," Shikamaru yawned,

"Sorry, I w-was looking for you g-guys too," Hinata stuttered, Ino rolled her eyes,

"Honestly, you don't need apologise Hina!" she said, before Hinata could reply, a shrill shriek echoed through the lunchroom.

…

…….

….Wait for it…

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Everyone turned to see Sakura (A.N. stupid bitch.) running and jump onto Sasuke's lap, then wrap her arms around his neck, with a seductive (A.N. I think I'm going to puke,) smile, Hinata ignored her aching heart, excused herself to the bathroom and nearly ran out the room.

* * *

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Hinata go out the room, why did he care? Why did he care if she misinterpreted this situation? Why did he care about what she thought about him? Maybe because she was the only girl that didn't swoon over him? Yeah that's it…at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Sakura…." He growled softly,

"Yes babe? What is it?" she said, (A.N. at least I think it's a she,)

"Get off me, before I throw you onto the floor…" he replied, in a low voice. Now, being the stupid pink bitch that she is, Sakura thought he meant that he couldn't control himself with her on his lap so he told her to get off so he wouldn't throw her onto the floor and take her then and there…. (Pshh not even in her dreams) she smiled again.

"Ooh I get you, Sasuke, I didn't know what I do to you and you don't want to do it in public so I'll see you after school, I'll pick you up, okay?" she said, sliding off his lap, Sasuke rolled his eyes, this girl was so stupid. If she was sitting on his lap, she would've known that his dick was as limp as ever, there was no point in explaining the whole thing because the stupid hobo wouldn't get it, he just replied,

"I have a car and if I didn't, I'm not getting in the same car as you,"

"Oh yes, we wouldn't want to raise suspicion, would we, Sasuke-kun, I'll just see you at my house then, my parents are out of town, so we'll be okay, see you there Sasuke-kun!" she said before blowing a kiss and walking off.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Hinata washed the tearstains off her face, looked at her reflection in the mirror, nodded to herself and went back to the lunchroom.

When she arrived she saw Sakura blow a kiss to Sasuke and her heart clenched again, she took a deep breath and walked in to the lunchroom, ignoring the stares of people watching her retreat back to her friends, until…

"Hey! Freak! Where do you think you're going?" Sakura yelled, a few snickered, and she seemed to like this so she continued,

"Why do you wear such baggy clothes? Is it cause you don't want people to see your fat figureless body?" she exclaimed, the snickers turned into giggles. Sasuke clenched his hands, he wanted to get up and punch Sakura's face in till she was unrecognisable (A.N. which in my opinion would be a major improvement to her hideous face,) but he knew that people would wander why he cared if she was insulting Hinata, so he forced himself to stay seated, while Sakura carried on.

"Or is it because you can't afford your own clothes and had to borrow your cousin's, well I must say, he has really bad taste!" she laughed, but no one laughed with her, everyone knew Hinata's cousin, Neji, and how he was sent to jail for almost killing another student because he had insulted Hinata and made her cry for days. He had beaten the other guy to a pulp and it had taken Sasuke, Naruto and Lee to get him off the guy, Hinata had bee standing there shocked and frozen, she remembered the bloody knuckles of her cousin and the unrecognisable face of the poor guy, before she had fainted.

Sakura looked around to see that no one was laughing, being the idiot she is, she had completely forgotten that Neji was a sensitive subject to not only Hinata but nearly everyone else who knew what a kind boy Neji was. Sasuke was just about to get up, before Hinata had stopped and turned around.

* * *

(A.N. I had half the mind to end it here; you guys better review this story because I continued it for the satisfaction of you!!!)

Hinata turned around, her eyes were hidden behind her fringe as she walked up to Sakura, the pink idiot stood her place confidently, thinking she could easily beat Hinata in a fight, but Hinata went right up to her and looked Sakura straight in the eyes, Sakura almost gasped.

Hinata's face was a calm as ever, but her eyes was brimming with fury, her tinted lavender, white eyes was almost purple, and if looks could kill, Sakura would be 10ft under. Hinata gave a sigh and spoke gently but clearly.

"First of all, my cousin does not have bad taste, in fact he has more taste than you will ever have, second, these clothes belong to me and I like these clothes and I don't care what people think about them, especially not you and lastly…the reason my clothes are baggy is because I don't want to show off my figure simply because I don't want to look like you, as the slutty whore you are."

There was an ushered silence before the whole room erupted with laughter, Kiba howled with laughter and whistled at Hinata, Ino gave a unladylike snort, Shikamaru put his head up with a big smile on his face, Naruto had fallen off his chair clutching his sides and tears coming out of eyes, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, with a smirk on his face, he was glad that Hinata didn't beat Sakura, otherwise she would've got in trouble and he didn't like the idea of Sakura's disgusting filthy hands trying to mark his Hinata's face. Wait. Did he just say his? He mentally shook his head as he looked back at Hinata, who had turned and left the room leaving a shocked, gaping Sakura.

* * *

(A.N. This is it for the first chapter, please review! Its my first story!!! Hoped you guys enjoyed it!)

Love you!!!

Sabz-chan


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! Oh my gosh I was so surprised to see any reviews, but thank you sorri it took so long! Exams were torture! Never knew how tiring it is to write one chapter,_

_Right this is chapter 2; as usual I still hate Sakura, pink retard and hope you enjoy it!_

_I don't own Naruto,… id like to own Itachi….maybe Sasuke hehehehehehe….._

_The bell rang signalling that lunchtime was over, Sakura was fuming and was currently looking for Hinata, and a group of students were following her looking for some action. But Hinata was no where to be found. _

"_Ha! That bitch, all she is talk! See how she's run away!" Sakura said confidently, _

"_I'm right here if you're looking for me," Hinata said, gently, Sakura looked in the classroom and saw Hinata standing in the doorway, her eyes lighter than before but still quite dark. Sakura's confidence wavered a little, she didn't expect Hinata to look so confident, she looked to the group behind her and saw they were waiting for her to react. She shook her head and looked back at Hinata, she could take her! She walked up to Hinata, who looked as calm as ever. The group that had followed Sakura held their breath, waiting with anticipation._

"_So you don't want to run away eh? Freak!" Sakura yelled, she wasn't sure about this anymore, but her crew was watching and so was her beloved Sasuke-kun (pshh as if) and so was his friends, like Naruto and Lee, she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone so she decided to break Hinata's resolve._

"_Are you sure you wanna fight in front your beloved Sasuke-kun? You have a crush on him right? Sakura sneered, Hinata immediately froze, and anyone who saw her could see how tense she was. Sasuke looked at her to see how she would reply. _

_Hinata took a deep breath and said calmly, _

"_As usual Sakura, you are wrong, I don't have a crush on Uchiha-san, if you want him, keep him, although I'm sure as hell Uchiha-san does not want you." _

_Sakura laughed wildly, and then glared at Hinata,_

"_You don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke-kun loves me! It's you he hates, he thinks your ugly, plain and disgusting to look at, he told me himself!" she said proudly. Hinata's eyes widened and so did Sasuke's he glanced at Sakura glaring at her and then looked at Hinata and saw her eyes were covered by her bangs so Sasuke couldn't see what she was feeling. He felt frustrated because normally he could always read her emotions like a book._

"_C'mon, of all the times to have a blank face…" he thought to himself, suddenly Hinata started to move she walked very slowly towards Sakura, who at this moment had her large nose high in the air and looked down on Hinata, when Hinata had gotten right up to her face, Sakura glared at her, then Hinata looked right at her, Sasuke almost gasped when he saw her eyes they were filled with…..nothing. For the first time in his life, Sasuke couldn't read her emotions, he could've sworn that her eyes had gone duller colour._

_Then he saw Hinata's eyes narrow, there was a sudden movement and saw Sakura holding her face, however it couldn't cover the red mark shaped like a hand appearing on her face. _

"_How could someone like you slap me? You bitch!" and with that Sakura jumped her. She pulled Hinata's hair and slapped her face, Sasuke clenched his hands into fists till he broke skin he wanted to go and drag Sakura off of her, he then saw Naruto run past him and pull Sakura off the ground but no one could miss the glances he gave Hinata that were full of worry and pure concern for her. He didn't know why but this made Sasuke's blood boil. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything for her, he hated that Naruto could show affection and no one would say anything, but if he even talked to her, it would spread like wildfire and people would immediately jump to conclusions. Naruto soon left Sakura and went to Hinata and lifted her off the ground, _

"_Are you alright Hinata-chan?" he asked,_

_I'm fine Naruto-kun, please don't worry about me…" she said softly, she didn't have any marks on her except a little red mark on her cheek, probably from when Sakura slapped her, other than that she was perfectly fine. _

"_Are you sure? Do you need to go to the medical room or something?" Naruto asked again, he could still remember Neji's words before he was taken away. _

_[Flashback]_

_**Neji was breathing deeply, the blood dripping from his knuckles and Naruto was in front of him trying to calm him down. **_

"_**Naruto, you have to promise me that when they take me away you will make sure Hinata is not harmed, please for my sake. She will be alone and you have to help her, as a friend I entrust her with you." Neji whispered, Naruto's eyes widened, **_

"_**What? But what about Lee and Sasuke? Can't they do it?" Naruto asked, Neji smiled,**_

"_**Lee…I'd rather take my chances, and Sasuke, he can't show affection to save his life, I trust you more than anyone, Naruto you must protect her." **_

_**Before Naruto could answer, they had taken Neji away into confinement.**_

"_**Neji….I promise you I'll protect her." Naruto thought to himself.**_

_**[End of Flashback}**_

_That was 2 years ago, since then Naruto had tried to keep her out of harms way, but he couldn't do much about the name-calling, since nearly the entire student body was doing it and he couldn't beat up everyone, other than that, no one had ever physically abused her. _

"_I'm fine Naruto-kun, it doesn't hurt anyway, she too weak…" she muttered, Naruto chuckled and helped Hinata get on her feet, he was surprised at how light she was considering the big clothes she wore, he was curious at what was underneath all the extra baggage. Shaking the thought out of his head he smiled at Hinata and went into class with her since they had the same class._

"_You go to your seat and I'll talk to you later okay?" Naruto asked, Hinata nodded and went to her seat which was conveniently next to her friend Chouji._

"_hey Hinata," Chouji said, she nodded in reply before the teacher came in, he had silver spiky hair and had a mask covering most of his face, and he carried a book that looked like…..porn. _

"_Oh god…." Hinata thought, she just wanted this lesson to end, everyone was giving her extra attention because she stood up to sakura and she hated, she wondered how people like Sasuke had managed._

"_Sasuke…" she thought, she had a small flashback about what Sakura said, _

"_It's you he hates, he thinks your ugly, plain and disgusting to look at, he told me himself!"_

_Was it true? Sasuke hated her? She held back her tears, she had told herself she was not going to cry anymore, but it still hurt, at that very moment she saw Sasuke come into the classroom and their eyes connected, she held them for a moment before she turned her head away focused on the teacher. _

_**Sasuke POV**_

_I came in, hoping to see her and when I saw her eyes my heart nearly stopped, but I didn't show it, my Uchiha pride wouldn't let me, then she looked away and I could see the hurt in her eyes… like she was hurt because of me… I couldn't stand it, what did I do anyway? Then I remembered Sakura's words_

"_He thinks you're ugly, plain and disgusting to look at…" _

"_Oh god!" Sasuke thought, he had said that to get Sakura out of the suspicion that he liked Hinata, he didn't actually mean it, but right now what did it matter? Its not like he could explain to Hinata the misunderstanding of the situation, hell, he would be lucky if she even looked at him. He sighed at his own unlucky fate and zoned out of Kakashi's boring speech. _

_I know its taken soo long and im sooooooooo sooooorrrryyyyy but ders been family problems and I know this chapter isn't that long a=but I have my GCSE's coming up and ive just been studying for ages and im reeeeeeeealllllli soooorrrrrryyy! _

_Please review! Thx _

_Sabz-chan xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ( x 100) I was studying for my exams and I completely forgot about this there's just not enough time in the day.

Anyway thanks for the reviews, love you all and any need of faults you find please tell me politely and I'll try to fix them as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed by now that I don't own Naruto then you seriously need to visit a mental facility…

Chapter 3

'Finally, I'm out…' Sasuke thought, he was glad to get out of that retarded lesson, he couldn't wait to get home, which sounded weird to him considering he normally wanted to stay away from home. His mother and father were away on a business trip and he was left home with his brother. For once in his life, he wanted to see his brother's face, maybe he had some good advice…

"Sorry, otouto. I got nothing." Itachi said with a smirk as he drank his coffee. Sasuke glared at him.

"So useless…" Sasuke mumbled, Itachi raised a perfect eyebrow, before Sasuke could even blink, he was in a headlock by his older brother and Itachi's other hand was tickling his sides. Sasuke burst out laughing, (AN: O_O) as Itachi tickled him.

"Hahahahaha! Stop! Itachi! Hahahahaha! Let go! Aniki!" Sasuke said, Itachi released after a while and smirked as he saw Sasuke's face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Why'd you do that?" Sasuke yelled, Itachi continued drinking his tea,

"You looked depressed. That look doesn't suit you." Itachi said simply, Sasuke's hardened eyes soften slightly before he turned.

"Che, whatever." Sasuke was about to go to his room when his brother stopped him.

"Sasuke….give her time… and whatever you do, don't give up. It would be nice to see Hinata-chan again." Sasuke smiled but never showed his brother.

Uchihas were not allowed to smile.

Next morning Sasuke got up earlier than usual, it was 8:00. He couldn't sleep right knowing that Hinata had a problem with him. He sighed as he went to the bathroom to refresh himself before he went to school.

An alarm rang before being punched by a fist. Hinata yawned and stretched before she checked the time. '8:30' it read…

"Ahhhhhhh! I'm going to be late!" Hinata's yell was heard all over the house, her father was sat in the living room sipping his tea. He smiled as he heard his daughter's scream.

10 minutes later, Hinata came rushing downstairs tugging on her jacket, while at the same time, trying to put her shoe on. When she finally managed to sort herself out she gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek before she rushed out.

She checked the time. It was 8:41, she panicked, and she only had 19 minutes to get to school. She started running before a car pulled up, she saw the window roll down and her sprint slowed to a walk.

"Hey, get in the car." Sasuke said, she ignored him, he sighed.

"Hinata, get in the car or you'll be late." Hinata glared at him.

"I would rather be late." She said before she continued walking, Sasuke sighed before driving off and he disappeared behind the corner. Hinata exhaled before she started speed walking, when she turned around the corner she saw Sasuke leaning on his car, his arms folded. Hinata's eyes widened before she ignored his presence and continued walking. Sasuke was really starting to get pissed off.

"Hinata this is your last chance to get in the car on your own two feet." Sasuke growled, Hinata just looked at him. 'He couldn't be insinuating…'

"Alright, that's it." Before Hinata could say anything she found herself being hoisted up over Sasuke's shoulder like she was a bag of rice and nearly thrown into the car. Sasuke shut the door before he walked around to get to the driver's seat. He shut the door behind as he sat down but he did not turn the car on. Hinata looked at him then at the time. She only had 10 minutes to get to school.

"Um.. Excuse me do you mind starting the car?" she said, he sighed and answered,

"Don't worry, it'll only take 5 minutes by car from here. I just… We need to talk." Hinata eyes widened, she turned and tried opening the door, only to find that Sasuke had locked it. She took a deep breath and looked at Sasuke.

"What would you like to talk about, Uchiha-san?" Sasuke nearly winced at the formality but managed to stop himself from doing so.

"What Sakura said the other day, I didn't mean-"

"I don't care what Sakura said, Uchiha-san . Whether you said or not, it's your opinion and I respect that. Now if you will be so kind, could you please start driving or I will start to walk again, whether I'm late or not." Hinata said, interrupting Sasuke well-rehearsed speech. Sasuke looked at her before he let his bangs cover his eyes.

"Okay…" Sasuke said before igniting the car and driving off. The whole drive there was in complete silence.

They arrived at school a few minutes later with about 2 minutes to spare. Hinata jumped out the car, and before she shut the door, she remembered her manners. She looked at him, and said with small smile.

"Thank you…Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened but Hinata didn't see it as she had closed the door and ran off to her friends. Sasuke gave a small smile.

Maybe there was hope after all.

In the classroom, Hinata met up with her friends and saw Ino her eyes wide.

"Hina! I want details! Now!" Ino yelled, Hinata looked at her confused.

"W-What are you talking about, Ino-chan?" Hinata said, Ino rolled her eyes,

"Don't play dumb! I saw you coming out of Uchiha Sasuke's car! Something must've happened! Tell me" Ino said, Hinata sighed and told her how Sasuke wanted to talk to her and how she had completely ignored what he had to say. If possible, Ino's eyes widened even more.

"Are you serious? Oh my god, Hina! You should've let him speak!"

Before Hinata could say anything, she heard squeals coming from the door, she looked to see the commotion and saw that Sasuke had entered the classroom. She rolled her eyes mentally but he couldn't help but notice how the light touched him making him look even more stunning. She didn't notice before but the fitted, black turtleneck sweater he was wearing just defined the rippling muscled torso underneath, he covered his sweater with a casual jacket that just made him look even more stunning. His black jeans were not too tight but not too loose either. His simple black shoes just looked amazing because they were on him. Hinata exhaled as she felt heat just rushing down to her southern region. She closed her eyes trying to get rid of the feeling and she didn't notice Sasuke coming closer to her.

Sasuke looked around the room and found Hinata sitting there with her eyes closed. He smirked as he walked towards her. He went to the seat next to her and saw it was occupied by Ino who staring at him. He whispered something in her ear that caused her to giggle and get up from her seat. Ino went to sit next to Kiba while Sasuke took her chair. Sasuke continued looking at Hinata before he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

When her breath rate went back to normal, she sighed mentally and was going to open her eyes until she felt a pair of lips on her ear and a deep, masculine, silky voice whispered:

"You're welcome."

Hinata's eyes opened and she turned her head towards the husky voice… however, she had turned to suddenly and Sasuke's lips were still quite close and when she turned… his lips were so close to hers, Hinata could feel their breaths mingling.

No one moved. No one said a word. Hinata and Sasuke just looked at each other, neither of them moving a muscle. Sasuke's fan girls were livid. You could see the fury just waiting to be free. They watched intently as Sasuke began to move ever so slowly towards Hinata's lips. Everyone held their breath waiting for their lips to connect. The majority of them who normally taunt Hinata on a daily basis were shocked that Sasuke would even be in that position in the first place. Sasuke was about a few centimetres away before…

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life!" Kakashi said before he came into the room. Sasuke and Hinata jerked away and a dust of red was on both of their faces, well in Hinata's case, she was as red as a tomato.

Everyone released their held breath and continued to their seats. The fan girls were grumbling about the 'freak' Hinata and Kiba had to restrain Ino from jumping out of her seat and slapping Kakashi for ruining the moment.

For the rest of the lesson, although they were sitting next to each other, neither Hinata nor Sasuke said a word to each other. Sasuke tried to glance in her direction but failed miserably as he saw many eyes watching his every move. He sighed mentally as he knew that he would'nt be able to say or do anything involving Hinata in front of them. He nearly jumped for joy when he heard the bell ring and immediately jumped out of his seat. Because of how bad Kakashi was as a teacher everyone had left the classroom, forgetting that they had left Sasuke and Hinata alone in the classroom. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, took out his book and walked out the classroom , letting the young youths having a moment to themselves. Hinata tried to ignore his presence but found it quite difficult. She quickly tried to grab her things off the desk but dropped one of her books on the floor. Sasuke took this opportunity and grabbed the book and offered it back to Hinata. She looked at it hesitantly and then slowly reached out to grab the book. While getting the book off Sasuke, her finger grazed his hand and they both felt a spark of electricity and Hinata tried to jerk away but Sasuke grabbed her hand and held it in place. He ignored the feeling of electricity that overcame him again and looked at Hinata. She looked at him and they were lost in each other's eyes. Sasuke smirked sexily, making Hinata's heart skip a beat. He leaned in slowly at a snail-pace rate. He was scared that she might move away so he thought 'Fuck it.' And closed the gap between them.

Both hearts skipped a beat as the feelings they felt overcame all their worries. It started out a shy tender kiss but Sasuke grabbed onto Hinata pulling her foward and deepening the kiss, Hinata moaned slightly which turned Sasuke on even more. He licked Hinata's lips asking for entrance. Before Hinata complied, a flash of Sakura's face and the things she had said appeared in her mind.

"He would never like you!"

"He would never like you!"

"He would never like you!"

Those words echoed in her head causing her to pull away. She didn't want Sasuke to see her eyes that were filling with tears no matter how much she tried not cry. He muttered a quick apology before running off. Sasuke was too shocked with what happened to run after her. He closed his eyes and suddenly remebered that Hinata still knew about what he had said to Sakura and he had failed to clear up that misunderstanding. He then understod why she ran away. She probably thought that he was using her. He sighed sadly.

He could've just ruined his one chance to be with Hinata.

There! I tried to make it long but I'm exhausted and thank you all for the reviews. I mean it. Thank you ever so much and please continue reviewing they make me extremely happy that you actually bothered to read this shit.

Thank you again

Sabz-chan xxx


End file.
